Topniejąc
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Fay, rozczarowany i zraniony zbyt mocno, odchodzi. Sakura, Syaoran i borykający się z wyrzutami sumienia Kurogane podróżują od pory we trójkę. Pół roku później trafiają do świata nazywanego Magopolis, gdzie w Arkadii, królestwie hazardu, prostytucji i alkoholu, odbywa się Turniej Magów, w którym można zdobyć majątek i wieczną sławę... lub śmierć.


Em, dzień dobry. Ja wiem, że ja mam maturę, ja wiem, że mam się w końcu zacząć uczyć, ale nie mogę się powstrzymać i to wklejam. Spraw kilka:

1. Mój Weń głoduje. Wiecie, że reviewsy są wspaniałą pożywką, nie? ;3 (nie żebram, wcaleeee... o_o) A, z racji powodów wyżej wymienionych, moja aktywność tutaj spada. Nikt mnie całkowicie nie oderwie, ale uczyć się trzeba :(

2. Epilog początkowo był one-shotem - został napisany ponad rok temu i dodany w niemal niezmienionej formie. Wybaczcie wszelką nieudolność ;o Dopiero potem się to rozrosło do fanficka. Pewnie widać duży przeskok, ale cóż, zmieniać nie będę.

3. Dedykejszyn dla MrPocky. :D

4. W tym fiku nie będzie krzywdzenia koników. Ani innych kopytnych, jak to ja mam w zwyczaju ;) Wiem, jesteście rozczarowani... Ale będzie to, co tygryski lubią najbardziej, czyli KF. Co prawda dość skomplikowany, ale cicho sza ^^

5. Rating - T ze sporym plusem. Będzie poważniej.

6. Prolog i rozdział pierwszy (przykrótki, i know) publikuję razem, bo później by wyszły takie cuda jak 1. Prolog, 2. Chapter 1 itp.

7. Wesołych Świąt i enjoy?

* * *

Prolog

* * *

Pokój cuchnął alkoholem, papierosami i niewypowiedzianymi wyrzutami. Na podłodze leżały puste butelki, obskurne ściany spowijał dym, a kołdra z łóżka smętnie zsuwała się na podłogę. Gdzieś pod oknem, za którym świtało, leżała poduszka. Panowała cisza, bezlitośnie zaciskająca szpony na ramionach dwóch mężczyzn, którzy starali się na siebie nie patrzeć.

Kurogane odrzucił na podłogę piątego już papierosa i zgasił niedopałek butem. Zniecierpliwiony sięgnął po następnego. Zapalając go zapalniczką, spojrzał poirytowany na siedzącego na skraju łóżka Faya. Blondyn wpatrywał się ponuro w tanie malowidło na poplamionej ścianie. Przedstawiało zwierzę podobne do jelenia na rykowisku. W życiu nie widział gorszej tandety.

- Co pamiętasz z wczoraj? - zapytał w końcu brunet, zaciągając się papierosem. Wcześniej nigdy nie palił, dopiero wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy spowodowały, że sięgnął po nikotynę. Uspokajała, a to właśnie teraz było mu potrzebne.

- Poszliśmy do łóżka - odparł Fay bezbarwnie. Nie było potrzeby mówić więcej, każdy z nich doskonale wiedział o wydarzeniach z poprzedniego wieczora. Sam wystrój pokoju dużo wyjaśniał.

- Więc wiedz, że nic do ciebie nie czuję - powiedział chłodno Kurogane. Obserwował, jak Fay odwraca głowę, by ukryć wyraz swojej twarzy. Zauważył, jak zawzięcie mruga powiekami, próbując powstrzymać cisnące się do oczu łzy. Rozczarowanie?

- To dlaczego...? Bawisz się mną? - Blondyn odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Szybko zapanował nad sobą, jednak niebieskie oczy wciąż były niepokojąco lśniące.

Kurogane wzruszył ramionami i wyrzucił nadpalonego po połowy papierosa do kosza na śmieci w kącie pokoju, mając gdzieś to, że może spowodować pożar. Za chwilę wynosili się z tego przeklętego motelu.

- Byłem pijany, do tego dawno z nikim się nie kochałem. Alkohol zrobił swoje. Zwykłe pożądanie, magu.

- Czyli kłamałeś, mówiąc wczoraj, że mnie kochasz - stwierdził Fay, czując suchość w ustach. Po raz kolejny w życiu czuł się oszukany.

- Czyli ty możesz mnie okłamywać, a ja ciebie już nie? - odpowiedział pytaniem Kurogane, świdrując go czerwonymi tęczówkami. Odpowiedziało mu milczenie. Fay opadł na plecy i wpatrywał się w zadymiony sufit tępym spojrzeniem.

- Więc wiesz - padła cicha odpowiedź.

- Możesz oszukać dzieciaki, ale nie mnie. Można z ciebie czytać jak z książki - brunet podszedł do okna i uchylił je, po drodze kopiąc butelkę po piwie, która hałaśliwie potoczyła się pod łóżko. Do pokoju wpadło świeże powietrze.

- Co jeszcze wyczytałeś?

- Jesteś nieszczęśliwym, niezadowolonym z życia, zakochanym bez wzajemności kłamcą.

- Idealna analiza moich uczuć. Zostań psychoanalitykiem, będziesz słynny - skomentował drwiąco Fay. Sięgnął po kołdrę i mocno pociągnął, kryjąc pod nią głowę. Jak dziecko mające dość, przemknęło przez głowę wojownikowi. - Wyjdź.

Kurogane nie ruszył się z miejsca.

- Zamierzasz uciec od problemów?

- Zawsze uciekam. Dlaczego tym razem miało by być inaczej? Nieszczęśliwi, niezadowoleni z życia i zakochani bez wzajemności kłamcy zawsze tak robią. Myślałem, że to oczywiste, bo ty wiesz przecież o nich wszystko - brzmiała ironiczna, przytłumiona odpowiedź. - Wyjdź. Nienawidzę cię.

Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Fay jeszcze przez chwilę leżał bez ruchu, wdychając duszną mieszaninę zapachów piwa, potu, dymu i perfum, składających się na obraz Kurogane, aż w końcu wstał z łóżka. Zamykając oczy, wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie i wypowiedział w myślach inkantację zaklęcia. Magia otoczyła go jasnym strumieniem mocy.

Gdy obsługa hotelowa zajrzała do pokoju kilkanaście minut później, nie było tam już nikogo.

* * *

Rozdział I

* * *

Pół roku. Sześć cholernie długich miesięcy, podczas których Kurogane co dzień i każdej nocy wyrzucał sobie swoją głupotę i tchórzostwo. Gdyby tylko wiedział, jakie skutki przyniesie jego kłamstwo… Nie, nie kłamstwo. Coś gorszego, bo zbita masa prawdy i nieprawdy, sklejona w jedno i zamieniona ze sobą miejscami, coś o wiele bardziej niszczącego niż samo kłamstwo. Ze zwykłego strachu, lęku przed odrzuceniem w odwecie zaatakował słowami, które nigdy nie powinny wyjść z jego ust. Cios był zbyt silny. Fay zniknął z ich życia i już więcej go nie spotkali. Nieszczęsny pokój w motelu był pusty, chociaż wówczas Kurogane zatrzasnął drzwi świadom obecności maga. Chwilę później Mokona wyczuła nagły skok mocy, ale było już za późno, by powstrzymać czarodzieja, który udał się do nie wiadomo jakiego świata.

Kurogane nigdy nie powiedział dzieciakom, dlaczego Fay odszedł. Głównie dlatego, że czuł się cholernie winny, a także dlatego, że po tym wydarzeniu ich rozmowy stały się coraz rzadsze. Od dawna się nie uśmiechał, promieniująca z niego ponura aura skutecznie odstraszała zarówno chłopca, jak i księżniczkę. Mało sypiał, nocami waląc wściekle pięścią albo w poduszkę, albo w siano, zależy, gdzie wypadło im nocować. Czasem rzucał potok niekierowanych do nikogo przekleństw, czasem życzył samemu sobie spotkania z diabłami w piekle, o ile jakieś istniało. Spieprzył sprawę, zniszczył najważniejszą dla niego rzecz – zaufanie maga.

Tamtej nocy, gdy się kochali, szepnął dwa słowa, których później się wyparł. Rankiem powiedział coś, czego wcale nie myślał. Zataił prawdę kłamstwem w przypływie paniki, że Fay go odrzuci, wyrzuci za drzwi, bo w końcu poszli do łóżka pijani. Ale nawet pijany Kurogane był świadom własnych uczuć.

W magu zakochał się powoli, niedostrzegalnie, a gdy w końcu się zorientował, było już za późno, by cokolwiek zrobić. A po tym wszystkim miał pół roku, by poukładać w sobie uczucia… i zakochać się jeszcze mocniej, mając ochotę wyć z tęsknoty. Ale był Kurogane, twardym wojownikiem z Nihon, więc jedynie pozwalał sobie na wewnętrzną wściekłość na samego siebie.

Sama podróż też zaczęła się sypać. Zdobyli kilka piór, co było marnym osiągnięciem zważywszy na to, że na początku odnajdywali fragmenty wspomnień w niemal każdym świecie, który odwiedzili. Zwykle działali w milczeniu, odzywając się tylko wtedy, kiedy było to konieczne. Czasem Mokona próbowała rozładować atmosferę, ale nawet istotka w końcu dała sobie spokój.

A dzisiaj magia wyrzuciła ich w świecie, którego powietrze pachniało mieszaniną spalin i środków dezynfekujących. Stali na chodniku przy niezwykle ruchliwej ulicy, po której sunęły barwne, aerodynamiczne i nowoczesne auta. Ludzie ich mijający, którzy nie zwrócili uwagi na ich magiczne przybycie, poubierani byli w modne, z pewnością drogie ubrania. Wielu miało nowoczesne gadżety w dłoniach. Dookoła błyskały neony i królowały wysokie, wysmukłe oszklone budynki w chłodnych kolorach.

- Bardzo dużo tu magii – wymamrotała Mokona spod płaszcza wojownika. – A najbardziej stamtąd – wskazała długim uchem w kierunku ogromnego budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku. Wśród perfekcyjnie obstrzyżonych drzewek wznosił się owalny, trzypiętrowy biały budynek. Duże szklane drzwi były otwarte na oścież, dwa górne piętra były całkowicie oszklone i można było zobaczyć przechadzających się tam ludzi. Niżej, na ścianie, pysznił się ozdobny, szkarłatno-pomarańczowy napis: Arkadia.

Spojrzeli na siebie i zgodnie ruszyli do przodu po ułożonym z równiutkich kostek chodniku, mijając obsadzone po bokach niskie, ozdobne drzewka. Gdy doszli do drzwi, Kurogane zauważył stojącego przy ścianie budynku wysokiego mężczyznę palącego papierosa. Jedną dłonią przykładał go do ust, drugą od niechcenia przesuwał w powietrzu, tworząc szybko znikające srebrne, połyskujące smugi. Oczy miał utkwione w unoszącym się przed nim kolorowym czasopiśmie. Kurogane nie zdołał dostrzec jakim.

- Mag – mruknęła Mokona spod płaszcza Syaorana, wychylając głowę. – Silny. Dużo tu silnych magów.

Przeszli przez drzwi i znaleźli się w holu. Eliptyczny hol był wysoki i otaczał wewnętrzny owal innej części budynku. Wzdłuż ścian ciągnęły się wejścia do sklepów, kasyn, barów i restauracji, a gdzieś kątem oka wojownik zauważył ciemny róż domu publicznego. Jego pracownice kręciły się tu i tam, paląc papierosy i czekając na klientów. Na górne piętra prowadziły dwie pary ruchowych schodów, umieszczone po obu stronach wejścia. Wszędzie unosił się dym papierosowy: paliły prostytutki, palili bogato ubrani mężczyźni i kilka kobiet spacerujących po korytarzu. Odgłosy rozmów mieszały się z stukotem obcasów.

Rozejrzeli się niepewnie, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Obok nich znajdowało się okienko zakładu bukmacherskiego. Tęgi, niski mężczyzna po pięćdziesiątce, o nalanej twarzy i małych oczach, właśnie mówił coś do osoby siedzącej w kasie.

- … Tak, Hotaru Ishi. Jeszcze mnie nie zawiódł, ma chłopiec talent. Dorobię się na nim majątku – zaśmiał się basem, po czym odszedł od kasy i wpadł prosto na trójkę podróżników. Oczy mu zalśniły.

- Och… Nowi, prawda? – zapytał z podekscytowaniem. – Jak miło, że Arkadia przyciąga nową krew! Nudno się tu już robi, jak się ciągle widzi te same twarze…

- E… Przepraszam – Sakura wzięła na siebie próbę porozumienia się. – Ale dotarliśmy tu przypadkiem i niestety nie wiemy, co to za miejsce.

- Rozumiem! – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie do ładnej dziewczyny. – Więc potrzebujecie wprowadzenia. To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt! – powiódł wzrokiem po wojowniku i chłopcu i jego uśmiech nieco zbladł na widok marsowej miny Kurogane. – Ekhem… Znajdujecie się w Arkadii, największym centrum rozrywki w całym Magipolis. Mamy tu wszystko, każda rozrywka odpowiednia dla panów i pań, gdzieś wyżej też dzieci znajdą trochę rozrywki. Ale najważniejszym punktem programu, moi drodzy, jest Turniej.

- Co tu za Turniej? – Kurogane zmarszczył brwi.

- Walki magów – objaśnił podekscytowany mężczyzna. – Odbywa się każdego roku, każdy chętny mag może się zgłosić. Na początku jest sześćdziesięciu czterech uczestników, toczą walki jeden na jeden. Kto wygra, przechodzi dalej. Teraz mamy ćwierćfinały, zostało już niewielu, ale to najsilniejsi, więc walki są coraz ciekawsze. Obstawiłem na Hotaru Ishi dziesięć tysięcy rubli, to faworyt. Jak zwycięży, będę bogaty. Oczywiście to fałszywe imię, to jedna z tradycji Turnieju.

- Jaka jest nagroda za wygranie Turnieju? – zapytała Sakura, tymczasem Kurogane zamyślił się, nie mogąc zrozumieć, dlaczego pseudonim faworyta coś mu przypomina.

- Ogromne pieniądze – pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem bogacz. – I zwykle jakąś magiczna drobnostka.

- A przegrani otrzymują jakąś nagrodę pocieszenia? – Syaoran dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę.

- Nie, chłopcze – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. – Nie zrozumiałeś. Oni toczą walki jeden na jednego. Jeden wygrywa, drugi przegrywa. Wygraną jest sława, bogactwo i życie w luksusie, przegraną… cóż, pogrzeb. Więc…

- Walczą na śmierć i życie? – przerwał mu Kurogane.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

- Udział w Turnieju jest dobrowolny, zatem to ich decyzja – stwierdził obojętnie. – Kto nie ryzykuje, ten nie ma. Ale, moi państwo! - skądś zabrzmiał dzwonek i ludzie zaczęli ruszać w kierunku wejścia do wewnętrznej części budynku. – Już czas! Proszę, zapraszam za mną. To będzie wspaniała walka, grzechem byłoby ją przegapić. Tacy młodzi, tacy utalentowani… Ach, gdybym miał magię we krwi, sam bym się zaciągnął….

Poprowadził ich przez otwarte drzwi i wskazał boczne schody.

- Mam zarezerwowaną lożę na samej górze – wyjaśnił.

Szybko znaleźli się na najwyższym piętrze. Bogacz wprowadził ich do okrągłej, olbrzymiej sali. Pośrodku znajdowała się arena, nad którą wznosiła się szklana kopuła sięgająca sufitu. Dookoła pięły się rzędy foteli, wznosząc się coraz wyżej. Mężczyzna wskazał im kilka obitych ciemnoczerwonym suknem foteli.

- To najlepsze miejsca – szepnął, gdy ulokował się wygodnie. – Widzicie tam, naprzeciwko, ten tron? To też tradycja. Tam siedzi cesarz, osoba wybrana ze starych zwycięzców Turnieju. Jeśli zwycięzca pokona przeciwnika bez zabijania, to do niego należy decyzja. To takie ekscytujące…

Podróżnicy wymienili spojrzenia. Coraz mniej im się to podobało. Mężczyzna machnął na najbliższą krążącą po sali kelnerkę i poprosił o cztery zimne napoje. Dziewczyna przywołała je magiczne i ze sztucznym uśmiechem na wargach podała im je.

Przez szklaną kopułę, poczynając od dołu, przebiegły perłowe smugi magii, pokrywając ją błyszczącą warstwą. Po chwili zniknęły.

- Zabezpieczają kopułę – mężczyzna wyjął cygaro i ze spokojem je zapalił. – Tu padają silne zaklęcia, a oni muszą zapewnić bezpieczeństwo widzom. O, zaczyna się!

Światła przygasły, pozostawiając oświetloną jedynie arenę. Z głośników zabrzmiał czysty, męski głos.

- Panie i panowie, witam! Witam na kolejnym meczu sto piętnastego Turnieju Arkadii! Ponownie spotykamy się na arenie! Gotowi na kolejną emocjonującą walkę? To już ćwierćfinał! A kogo dzisiaj będziemy oglądać? – komentator na moment zamilkł, potęgując napięcie, chociaż praktycznie wszyscy widzowie wiedzieli, kto walczy tego dnia. – Panie mają pierwszeństwo! Wiem, że wielu panów chciałoby poznać imię tej ślicznotki, ale to po występie, o ile szczęście dopisze! Przed wami młodziutka, obiecująca Sasanka!

Na arenę wkroczyła drobna, niska dziewczyna o długich kasztanowych włosach spiętych z tyłu. Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy pomachała do publiczności, której część zaczęła skandować jej pseudonim. Miała na sobie krótkie szorty i top na ramiączkach, wszystko w odcieniach zieleni.

Komentator odezwał się znowu.

- A jej przeciwnikiem będzie Hotaru Ishi! – sala zabrzmiała okrzykami. – Tak, moi drodzy! Wielokrotnie oglądaliśmy jego zwycięstwa! Czy i tym razem wyjdzie stąd z poniesioną głową? A może jednak powinie mu się noga? Pamiętamy przecież ten dramatyczny moment z poprzedniego meczu, ale znamy też wiele jego zwycięstw! Niech zwycięży najlepszy!

Sala wrzasnęła głośno, o wiele głośniej niż przedtem, gdy na arenie pojawił się drugi zawodnik. Kurogane lekko uniósł się w fotelu i to, co zobaczył, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.

Hotaru Ishi.

Fluoryt.

Flourite.

Fay Flourite.

Blondyn w ogóle się nie zmienił. Te same jasne włosy, te same oczy, które teraz obojętnie studiowały tłum. Niemożliwym było, by ich dostrzegł przy takiej ilości widzów. Na twarzy miał maskę, ale słysząc swój pseudonim, skandowany przez tłum, uniósł rękę w górę.

Potem spojrzał na przeciwniczkę, która przyglądała mu się badawczo dużymi, bursztynowymi oczami. Lekko się uśmiechnęła, jakby nie przejmując się tym, że czeka ich walka na śmierć i życie. Fay skinął jej głową, a na jego usta zabłąkał się uroczy, ale smutnawy uśmiech.

Światło błysnęło, zalewając arenę jeszcze jaśniejszym blaskiem. Zawodnicy cofnęli się od siebie, a gdy salą wstrząsnął gong, widownia wrzasnęła jednym głosem bestii rządnych krwi.

Sasanka zaatakowała pierwsza, zwarty strumień zielonkawobłękitnej magii wytrysnął z jej złączonych dłoni. Fay błyskawicznie rzucił się w bok, przeturlał po miękkim piasku areny i natychmiastowo wypuścił wąską, lazurową strugę mocy. Dziewczyna osłoniła się magicznie, perłowy blask rozjarzył się złotem, gdy moc z impetem uderzyła w tarczę. Ściana nie wytrzymała, pękła w pół, a Sasanka odskoczyła, ratując się przed osłabionym, ale wciąż zabójczym strumieniem. Wyrzuciła przed siebie ręce, krzycząc.

Jej przeciwnik ledwo zdołał uchylić się przed gorejącym strumieniem żywego ognia, wypluwanego przez dziurę w arenie, która nagle wykwitła mu między stopami. Odpowiedział lodem, który z trzaskiem otoczył ogniste zaklęcie. Ułamek sekundy później z kuli żywiołów w kierunku dziewczyny wystrzeliła błyskawica. Odpowiedziała ścianą wody. Prąd przemknął przez ciecz, która rozlała się w powietrzu w kierunku maga. Fay odskoczył, odbił się nogą od ziemi i zawisł parę cali nad mokrym, naelektryzowanym piaskiem. Jego usta poruszyły się nieznacznie, a areną zatrzęsło. Sasanka krzyknęła cicho, gdy wzburzona woda popłynęła w jej kierunku, a ona nie zdążyła usunąć nóg z jej drogi.

Zabrzmiał cichszy gong i arena stała się sucha i czysta, jakby zmieciona zaklęciem.

Tym razem Fay zaatakował, kształtując czystą magię w ostre wąskie igły, którymi zasypał przeciwniczkę. Mknąc z ogromną szybkością, przebiły się przez jej tarcze i kilka z nich wbiło się w jej ciało. Dziewczyną wstrząsnął dreszcz, ale zagryzła wargi, zerwała się na nogi i rzuciła kolejne zaklęcie. Kula ognia przemknęła o cal od włosów czarodzieja, na moment go oślepiając.

Rzuciła się do przodu i po raz pierwszy od momentu rozpoczęcia walki znaleźli się blisko siebie. Widownia wrzasnęła.

Nim Fay odzyskał wzrok, była już tuz obok. W skoku jej długie włosy rozwiały się, w blasku płonącej za plecami maga kuli ognia przypominała dzikie zwierzę. Odsunęła ramię do tyłu, szykując się do zadania ciosu zaciśniętą pięścią, wokół której płonęła magia. Celowała w klatkę piersiową.

Nie trafiła. Mag szarpnął ją za ramię, w ostatniej chwili parując cios i z niespodziewaną siłą odepchnął. Nim stanęła pewnie na nogach, zaatakował kopniakiem w bok, po czym, gdy straciła równowagę i runęła na ziemię, przyklęknął, opierając się kolanem o jej żebra i pochylił głowę.

Widownia zamarła.

Sasanka spojrzała czystym, spokojnym wzrokiem na przeciwnika i uśmiechnęła się, nie przejmując się bólem.

- Wiedziałam, że wygrasz – stwierdziła cicho, bez większych emocji. Miała jeszcze szansę, by się uwolnić, ale nie wykonała żadnego ruchu.

Fay uniósł wzrok i spojrzał beznamiętnie na tron cesarza. Za jego spojrzeniem poszedł wzrok wszystkich widzów. Światła na arenie przygasły, oświetlając postać wysokiego mężczyzny, który powstał ze swojego tronu. Cesarz wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z wyciągniętym kciukiem i po długiej chwili przekręcił dłoń, kierując palcem w ziemię.

Ramię Faya uniosło się natychmiast, struga magii wytrysnęła zza jego palców i wbiła się bezlitośnie w łabędzią szyję Sasanki, miażdżąc jej rdzeń kręgowy. Krew spłynęła wolno z mało widocznej rany, a zwycięzca podniósł się i bez emocji lustrował tłum.

- Hotaru Ishi przechodzi do półfinału!

* * *

Brawa ucichły na długo po tym, jak kopuła rozjarzyła się matowym złotem, ukrywając martwą dziewczynę i zwycięzcę walki. Ludzie, rozmawiając głośno, podnosili się z miejsc. Każdy zachowywał się tak, jakby obejrzał obiecujący mecz, a nie był świadkiem zabójstwa.

Sakura wstała z fotela oszołomiona, widząc jej zszokowane, szeroko otwarte oczy, Kurogane lekko zacisnął palce na jej ramieniu.

- Cicho – szepnął do niej, chociaż to, co zobaczyli też nim wstrząsnęło. Widywał śmierć wiele razy – śmierć w pojedynkach, walkach, widywał zabójstwa dla zemsty. Ale morderstwo popełnione dla rozrywki tłumu? Tłumu, który potraktował zupełnie obojętnie fakt, że Sasance odebrano rzecz najważniejszą – życie. Tych interesowało tylko miganie świateł, widowiskowe strumienie magii i dynamiczna walka. Ale najbardziej chyba wstrząsnęło nim to, że tym, który zabił, był ktoś mu bliski.

Fay zamordował dziewczynę z zimną krwią, całkowicie obojętnie. Sądząc po tym, że to był mecz ćwierćfinałowy, już wielu innych musiało zginąć z jego ręki.

Sakura szepnęła kilka słów, które doskonale oddały jego myśli.

- To naprawdę nasz Fay? – jej wargi poruszyły się słabo, jakby była na granicy płaczu. – Może to ktoś inny, prawda? – nadzieja w jej głosie wręcz bolała. – M-mokono?

Stworzonko wyglądało, jakby uleciało z niego całe powietrze. Mokona skuliła się i zachlipała. Nie musiała odpowiadać, podróżnicy zrozumieli, że rozpoznała magię Faya już w chwili, w której rzucił pierwsze zaklęcie.

- Jak się tam dostać? – warknął Kurogane do bogatego mężczyzny, popychając lekko dziewczynę w stronę Syaorana. Chłopiec natychmiast przytulił do siebie Sakurę.

- Co?

- Jak dostać się do zawodników – Kurogane postąpił krok do przodu, jego głos zabrzmiał agresywnie. – Mów, do cholery!

- Ekhem… - mężczyzna wyglądał na przestraszonego. – Schodami w dół… Znaczy, są zejścia obok schodów na dole… Tamtędy do pomieszczeń…Ale są strzeżone, więc…

Kurogane był już w połowie schodów, korzystając z tego, że większość widzów już wyszła. Słyszał za sobą kroki dzieciaków. Gdy dotarł na dół, zauważył jakieś zamieszanie. Strażnik, stojący przy bocznych drzwiach, szarpał się z jakimś podchmielonym widzem. Widząc, że mężczyzna jest zaaferowany walką, a drzwi są uchylone, bez namysłu wykorzystał okazję i przemknął przez nie.

Schody prowadziły w dół, a po paru metrach kończyły się w korytarzu do złudzenia przypominającym szpitalny. Na ścianach i podłodze ciągnęły się białe kafelki. Ich kroki rozbrzmiewały głośnym echem w pustym korytarzu. Powietrze pachniało ostrym zapachem medykamentów, środków odkażających i jakiś tanich odświeżaczy powietrza.

Z impetem otworzył podwójne drzwi, aż te uderzyły z hukiem o ścianę.

Pomieszczenie było gabinetem. Sterylnie czystym, z szafkami z lekami, opatrunkami i wszystkim, co mogło i powinno się tam znaleźć, tak jak korytarz wyłożone białymi kafelkami. Dwaj młodzi mężczyźni, jeden jasno-, a drugi ciemnowłosy, ubrani w białe fartuchy, spojrzeli na nich zdezorientowani i odruchowo przysunęli się do specjalistycznego fotela pośrodku sali. Na nim, z nogami opuszczonymi na ziemię, siedział Fay.

Kurogane miał wrażenie, jakby czas zwolnił. Bardzo dokładnie widział każdą ułamkową emocję, która przebiegła po twarzy blondyna. Szok. Zaskoczenie. Ból. Lęk. Niepokój. A potem obojętność. Maska pokryła twarz czarodzieja błyskawicznie, zamieniając żywe rysy w stężały odlew rzeźby.

- Ach, to wy – powiedział w końcu obojętnie. Spojrzenie miał oziębłe, zupełnie jakby ich przybycie w najmniejszym stopniu go nie poruszyło.

- Fay? – Sakura zrobiła krok do przodu, ale wtedy ciemnowłosy lekarz wysunął się przed maga i drugiego lekarza.

- Przepraszam, tu nie wolno…

- Zostaw ich – odezwał się Fay tym samym tonem. Oczy utkwił w Kurogane, a wojownik pod wpływem świdrującego spojrzenia poczuł, że ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, albo przynajmniej wtopić się w ścianę. – Znam ich. Niech zostaną. Wracaj do tego, co mówiłeś.

- Dobrze, panie Flourite – ciemnowłosy lekarz odkaszlnął. Wyglądał na co najwyżej dwadzieścia lat. – Uzyskaliśmy wreszcie odpowiedź od twórców świata Outo – zaczął niepewnie, zerkając na niespodziewanych przybyszy, ale szybko odzyskał lekarski ton. – Trochę to trwało… Te utrudnienia z czasem… W każdym razie, wszystkie wydarzenia w świecie Outo działy się na poziomie mentalnym, więc wszelkie zranienia były jedynie iluzją. Okazuje się jednak, że technologia Outo, w przeciwieństwie do naszej, nie była kompatybilna z pańską magią. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że w momencie fikcyjnego zranienia pana kostki, faktycznie został uszkodzony nerw odpowiedzialny za odczuwanie bólu w tym miejscu. Oczywiście, naprawienie go nie jest żadnym problemem.

- Dacie radę do półfinału? – Fay nadal patrzył na przyjaciół, prawie nie mrugając. Kurogane opuścił głowę, nie wiedząc, co ma robić. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał. Syaoran i Sakura też czuli się nieswojo i niezręcznie.

- Oczywiście – wtrącił się jasnowłosy lekarz. – Z magomedycyną to kwestia kilku godzin któregoś popołudnia.

- Dobra – Fay wstał z fotela. – Umawiamy się na pojutrze. A teraz wygląda na to, że muszę porozmawiać z dawnymi znajomymi. To zajmie tylko chwilę.

Cała trójka drgnęła, słysząc ostatnie określenie. Jasno oznaczało, że nie są miłymi gośćmi. Lekarze ulotnili się bezszelestnie.

Trójka podróżników została sama naprzeciwko obojętno-chłodnemu spojrzeniu, lustrującego ich bez emocji.

- Po co tu przyszliście?


End file.
